Where's Matt???
by LaMuchachaLoca
Summary: Lizzie and Miranda take Matt to the mall...and lose him.


Where's Matt ****

Where's Matt?

Lizzie and Miranda take Matt to the mall and lose him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, the ZoogDisney people do.

A/N: My first Lizzie fanfic. Please R&R, but don't be too hard on me 'k? ^_-

"Wait up Lizzie!" called Matt, sprinting to catch up with Lizzie and her friend Miranda. "Why do you have to go so fast?"

"We only have two hours at the mall, Matt! And I want to see all the stores and sales!" Lizzie replied.

Lizzie had asked her parents if she could go to the mall with Miranda. They said yes…but added the dreaded, "But only if you take your little brother." MATT?! She thought? UGH! But she really wanted to go to the mall, so she had said okay. That was a huge mistake. "C'mon Matt. We're going into Limited Too."

"Limited Too? Yuck." Matt made a face. "That's a _girly_ store!"

"Tough luck, bub." Lizzie, Miranda, and Matt walked in.

"Look, Lizzie!" exclaimed Miranda. "There's a sale on summer tank tops!"

"Ooh cool! 50% off!" Lizzie ran over to the rack. The girls browsed through it. "Look at this one!" yelled Miranda. "It has cool gems all over it!"

"And look at this one!" Lizzie squealed. "Doesn't it have a neat flower design? 

Come on Miranda, let's go try 'em on!" She and Miranda dashed off to the fitting rooms excitedly. They took about 10 minutes trying the tanks on, and they marveled at themselves in the mirror.

Toon Lizzie comes up, striking a model pose. _And now…the greatest, most beautiful model in history…Lizzie McGuire!!! _(Applause) Lizzie (bowing): Thank you! Thank you!

"That was fun, Lizzie. But let's hit the Gap. I need a new bathing suit, and—"

"OH MY GOSH! Miranda…WHERE'S MATT?!"

"Gee, Lizzie, I dunno. I thought you were watching him."

"He disappeared after we went into the changing rooms! COME ON MIRANDA! 

WE HAVE TO FIND HIM! NOW!"

Toon Lizzie (carrying a bodybag): I'm gonna be SO DEAD! (stuffs herself in it)

"Gee, Lizzie, I don't know where he could be…let's search around the store."

The two frantically search the store top and bottom, but no Matt.

"He's not here, Miranda! Go someplace else! But where?"

"Hmm…if I was a mischievous 4th grade boy, where would I hide?" Miranda

joked.

"NO JOKES, MIRANDA! WE HAVE TO FIND HIM. I WILL BE SO 

GROUNDED!"

"Sorry. I thought I'd add a bit of humor to the situation."

"GRR!"

Within the next hour, Miranda and Lizzie had searched the Gap, the Candy Shop,

the Pizza Palace, Oshman's, Journey's Kids, Footlocker, and the Pet Mart. Again, no luck. "Ok, Miranda. It's been an HOUR! He could be ANYWHERE by now. I have to call security." Lizzie ran to the door that read "Mall Offices" and found Security. She knocked.

"Come in!" called a voice.

Lizzie walked in. "Hi, um…I'm Lizzie McGuire and I've lost my little brother. 

I'm hoping you could help me find him?"

"Okay, little girl. How old is he?"

"10, sir."

"What grade is he in?"

"4th."

"Approximately what height?"

"4 feet something, I don't know! He has brown eyes and spiky brown hair okay?

My mom's going to pick up me and my friend Miranda in half an hour, and WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"Calm down, Miss. I'm Bob. I'll call the team, and we'll find your brother. In the

meantime, you and your friend keep looking, and if we find him we'll page you over the loudspeaker."

"'Kay." Lizzie and Miranda walked out and began searching once again. They

still couldn't find him, and security hadn't paged them yet. In frustration, Lizzie looked at her watch. "OH NO MIRANDA. It's 2:00! Mom's waiting for us at JCPenney's, we have to go now!"

"But what are we going to do, your bro's still missing."

"Um…let's see…okay Miranda, keep looking. I'll go and tell my mom you'll

be out in a minute, and we'll stall."

"Okay, I guess."

Lizzie walked to the JCPenney where her mom was waiting. 

"Hey honey," greeted Mrs. McGuire. "Where's Miranda, it's time to go. I have to 

take Matt to soccer practice in 15 minutes!" 

"Oh my. Um, well, um, mom…Miranda wanted to spend um…5 more minutes in

um…Dillards!"

"Okay honey, let's meet her there."

"NO! I mean…she wants to…um…she said she'd meet us back here. Yeah."

"Well, okay…" 

Lizzie and her mom waited for 10 minutes. "Well, Lizzie, she isn't coming, so we

gotta go get her. Matt's soccer practice starts in 5 minutes! We're going to be late."

"You can't do that, exactly."

"Well why not?"

"Because…Matt's…"

"RIGHT HERE AND READY TO GO!" screamed a voice, just in time. It was

Miranda. She leaned over to Lizzie. "I found him in KB toys," she whispered. Lizzie grinned. It was the best thing she'd heard all day.


End file.
